There have been described for example in French patent No. 2,645,424, filed Apr. 7, 1989 by the applicant, toasters of this type.
A typical test of quality and endurance administered by the applicant to such toasters have permitted observing malfunction of certain ones of them under certain circumstances such as blocking the bread-carrying carriage in the toasting position and disabling the internal safety device. These two misfunctions give rise, by continuous operation of the limit switch, to the continuous supply at full power of the heating means and hence the carbonization of the bread slice introduced, with the creation of smoke. If the experiment is carried to the extreme, this slice of bread will become carbonized, producing flames thereby giving rise to the destruction of the apparatus.
The invention seeks to overcome these drawbacks and to provide a toaster of extreme safety of operation.